


一镜到底

by MadMirror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 神秘小视频。





	一镜到底

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



已经开始了。感觉怎样？——哦，等一下。

画面有点模糊且摇晃了几下，随后聚焦。床单是白色的，从背景的陈设看来似乎是酒店房间，在画面正中，维吉尔趴在某人赤裸的双腿中间抬起头来。勃起的阴茎被他握着，靠近脸颊。他注视着镜头上方，“所以，这就是你说的新花样。”

嗯哼。

维吉尔挑了挑眉。“我不知道你还有这种爱好，但丁。”

但是你有。看看你在镜头前的样子，我知道你爱它，它也爱你。

“那我也许应该去给摄影机口交，而不是你。”维吉尔眯起眼睛，目光下移盯着镜头看了一会，然后微微一笑。他略带表演成分地舔上紫红色硕大的龟头，在那上面打了个转，它在他手中跳动了一下。

如果你想，我们可以把这个活动留到下次。

当维吉尔侧过头把那两片丰满的嘴唇贴上去时，他的视线始终保持直视镜头。但丁伸手抚摸他的脸，手指从鬓边插进头发，轻轻梳理着那些顺滑的银色发丝。绝佳视角，可以清楚地看到维吉尔被唾液润湿而闪着光泽的双唇是如何沿着柱身亲吻，粉色的舌尖在其中时隐时现，移动到根部的时候他又是如何握住上面，舌面刷过柔软的阴囊，那些深色的褶皱和周围银色的毛发都被唾液涂满。但丁发出嘶的一声。维吉尔没有停止。

会累吗？

但丁又松开手指，轻轻捧住他的脸，拇指擦过粘着液体的的嘴角。维吉尔暂时抬起头，唾液在嘴唇和但丁的性器之间拉出一条细丝，断开后在下唇凝成一颗闪亮的球形水滴。他伸出舌尖在那根手指上似有若无地舔舐着，随后稍微抬起头，把顶端含进嘴里，垂下眼帘不再看前方，专注于对着那根尺寸可观的东西又舔又吸，双手在唾液的润滑下揉搓着无法进入口中的部分。冷漠的表情对应难以想象的熟练动作，仿佛给那冷漠也附着黏稠的肉欲。

该死的……维吉尔……

但丁喘息着按住他的脑袋往上顶胯，试图得到一个深喉，维吉尔抬起头警告地瞥了他一眼。他开始以使对方射精为目的的频率卖力地吮吸，另一只手托住阴囊揉搓着，直到但丁全身痉挛地抓住了他的头发。过多的精液从维吉尔嘴角溢出，不过没怎么弄到脸上，只有一点沿着下巴流下去。他吐出刚射完的阴茎，然后端详着它，把上面的液体用舌尖卷进嘴里，吞下去，就像抢救一根开始融化的奶油冰棒。

“现在要怎样？”他舔了一圈嘴唇，但丁伸手过来帮他抹掉嘴边最后一滴精液，然后轻轻抬起维吉尔的下巴，将镜头推得更近，以展示他泛红的眼角和湿润的双唇。

哦，维吉尔，你真是全世界最好的哥哥。……现在能躺下吗，劳驾？

于是两人位置调换，画面变为俯视。维吉尔躺着，银发散落在枕头上，他注视着画面上方，脸和赤裸的胸口被笼罩在一大片阴影中。一只手抚上脸颊，维吉尔稍微偏过头在那手心里蹭了蹭，看起来很享受。“你竟然还没对这玩意失去兴趣。”他懒洋洋地说。

咱们总得有始有终。来，笑一个。

“哼。”维吉尔睁开眼睛，斜斜地瞟过来直视镜头，半个嘴唇和下巴还贴着但丁的手掌。像被要求的那样，他勾起唇角。

别动，就这样。让我给你个特写。

镜头突然拉近。维吉尔看起来又想笑又无奈，伸手试图挡开摄影机。画面晃动了一下又稳定。“如果你喜欢这样的，柜子那儿有本写真集。拿去看吧。”

你知道我喜欢什么。

放在维吉尔脸侧的手慢慢向下移动，镜头跟随着它。维吉尔甚至略微仰起头让但丁的手能够完整地享受到抚过喉结时呼吸和脉搏造成的起伏。指尖在光滑的锁骨上稍作停留，经过右胸时但丁张开五指，拢住并陷入了那块富有弹性的饱满肌肉，他握住它并挤压着向上推动。食指和中指收拢的时候夹住了在指缝间挺立起来的淡色乳头，维吉尔发出一声突兀的吸气声，向旁边扭过头去。

你真美。

“你真蠢。”

哈哈哈……我还以为你能有一会儿不让我心碎呢。

但丁松开了手。他继续向下摸，直到画面下缘能看到一点私处的毛发，银白色，稀疏地生长在小腹末端。但丁的手指弯曲起来，以指尖描绘着腹肌的轮廓，维吉尔的身体绷紧，腰似乎微微抬起一点。呼吸变得沉重了。镜头停留了一会就继续下移，但丁后退以便把维吉尔的下体呈现在画面中央——

哇哦，你硬了。这样让你很有感觉吗？

看不到维吉尔的脸因此不知道他是什么表情，总之没有回应。如但丁所说，原本没有完全勃起的阴茎在镜头的注视下逐渐充血，贴着他的小腹。形状无可挑剔的美丽，在精细的画质下甚至可以看到皮肤下的血管。

（口哨声）我真想现在马上给你口交。

“那就做。”

不要。我可不想一边自拍一边做这个，所以今天委屈你了。抱歉，老哥。

但丁伸手握住了它。维吉尔的腿立刻夹紧了，使得镜头可以拍到两侧但丁的膝盖。当那只手开始活动维吉尔又放松下来，甚至挺起腰把自己往他手里送了送，指腹几次擦过龟头，不轻不重地抠着顶端的小口。很快他的阴茎和但丁的手指都被弄湿了。可以听到粘液在皮肤之间摩擦的水声，维吉尔的呼吸变得急促，还有点颤抖。

你要射的话提前说一声，我得好好记录这一幕。别弄到镜头上，那很难擦。

维吉尔发出一声介于冷哼和没忍住的呻吟之间的声音。“用你的手？……想都别想。”

我喜欢你这样说话。多说几句。

意料之中地没有任何回应。镜头突然上移，维吉尔眯着眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，在注意到之后露出一个模糊的微笑。画面晃动几下，快速掠过苍白的肉体回到下身，但丁的手里拿着一管润滑剂，正在往维吉尔小腹上挤。透明而略粘稠的液体由于表面张力而堆积成一滩明亮的圆形，但丁把软管丢在一边，把它们在维吉尔的腹肌上抹开，用沾满润滑剂的手抓住他的阴茎随意撸了两把。响亮的水声和克制的吸气声。

能请你自己把腿抬起来吗？我只有一只手。

但丁用自己的膝盖分开维吉尔的双腿。维吉尔不满的哼声听起来有些虚弱，但他还是依言抬高左腿，并用手扣住膝弯。隐藏在臀缝中的穴口暴露出来，但丁的两根手指按上去，打着圈按摩那些褶皱，过多的润滑剂滴到床单上，形成一个亮晶晶的圆点。他指腹朝上挤进去一根手指。然后第二根。维吉尔的大腿颤抖了一下。能听到轻微的呻吟，但很快就打住了。

你在害羞吗维吉尔？别像个素人一样，拿出你的专业水平。

“那-那真是抱歉。我没有面对过这么无耻的拍摄。”一个由于喉咙干燥而造成的停顿，维吉尔仍然用他尽力维持稳定的声音回应但丁的戏弄，此时他的表情，那画面之外的脸也许比清晰暴露的私处更能引人遐想。抽送了几下之后但丁把两根手指略微分开，撑开的缝隙里能看到鲜红而湿淋淋的黏膜。这样反复几次，他并拢手指，在维吉尔体内稍微勾起，原本相对放松躺在床单上的身体突然绷紧，刚被撑开一点的穴口肉眼可见地绞紧了但丁的手指。维吉尔在呼吸的间隙费力地开口，“但丁，我……”

用我的手？想都别想。

但丁抽出了手指，扶着自己的性器抵住入口慢慢进入。维吉尔没说完的话变成一声拔高的呻吟，他努力地吸进空气，伸手捏住了但丁的手腕。

不要动。

但丁的声音有些低沉，听起来几乎像威胁。他用力挺腰，不怎么温柔地插到底，在破碎的喘息中把镜头对准维吉尔的脸。画面中的维吉尔双眼紧闭，微微皱着眉，被但丁连续的几下深顶撞得身体晃动。那模样就像忍受着可以忍受的中度疼痛。

告诉我你现在的感受，亲爱的。

维吉尔睁开眼睛，湿润的目光扫过画面。他说话的声音尚且平稳，只是显得沙哑，“我感觉想让你放下这个该死的东西。”

然后呢？

“然后专心地操我。”他缓慢地说，令人印象深刻的醇厚声线将这句下流话念得如同文艺电影旁白。或许他可以试试。但丁静止了一会似乎在考虑，然后画面一阵乱晃，看起来手持式摄影机被随手放在了床头柜之类的地方。镜头位置不太妙，还有些倾斜，这个角度只能看到维吉尔的上半身，随后但丁回到屏幕中亲吻了他。他伸开双臂搂住但丁的脖子，沉默地回应着。这下真的像是文艺电影了。

“那你是否喜欢这样？”

“我考虑一下。”

简单的对话过后就再也没有其他言语。厚重的窗帘中间有一线缝隙，应该是白天，外面的光线透进来一点，当但丁俯下身亲吻维吉尔的脖颈或胸口时，那光就被挡住，使得他们的身影在柔和的昏暗中清晰一些。喘息声和床垫被挤压的声音交织，只在当维吉尔突然扭头看向镜头的时候，但丁轻轻笑了一声。维吉尔也笑了。他的双眼在模糊的阴影中闪烁着暗火般的光彩，眨眼的动作都似有意放慢，那并非演技，而是真实的情动，加上一点恶作剧。

但丁贴近维吉尔的耳边，说着无法听到的话，很长，但随后就能发现他只是在亲吻维吉尔的耳廓，腮边，再到脖颈。那动作极其温柔，甚至如同慢镜一般富有艺术气息，连他们的喘息都变得缓慢而悠长。遥远的地方传来汽车鸣笛声，可以推断楼层不高。维吉尔一直望着镜头，目光越过但丁撑在他身侧的手臂，那脸上生动的情欲令他同时显得疲惫却又精力旺盛，一种奇妙的观感，而但丁始终紧盯着维吉尔的侧脸，肌肉随着动作在皮肤下起伏，一层薄汗在他脖子上闪闪发亮。他们的身材十分相似，脸也相似，这样两个人交合的画面甚至就像某种神秘的宗教仪式。

“维吉尔，看着我，维吉尔。”

他近乎请求地说，伸出手，把维吉尔的脸摆正，然后直起身把他的一条腿压到胸口，开始快速地冲刺。维吉尔的反应骤然激烈起来，他的腰肢在床单上拱起一个弧度，但丁俯身靠近，按住他的胸口。维吉尔的小腿在但丁背后交叉，他仰着头，沉重地呼吸着，可他的眼睛一直和但丁对视，仿佛这是唯一值得在激烈快感中挣扎着坚持下来的事情。像是要回应但丁的要求，他伸出双手捧住他的脸。

直到高潮维吉尔都保持着这个动作。他望着但丁。一些精液飞溅到腹部，身体的痉挛使他甚至难以呼吸，一只手滑落下来，被但丁紧紧攥在掌心。静止片刻之后，但丁也退出维吉尔的身体，他看了看镜头的方向，伸手把摄影机抓过来。画面在维吉尔的脸上逐渐清晰。

你感觉好吗？

维吉尔面无表情地看向画面上方。“你一定要再问一次这么愚蠢的问题吗？”

我爱你。

画面纹丝不动地定在维吉尔脸上，期待着他的反应，又或者只是单纯的注视。维吉尔脸上紧绷的线条柔和下来，还没想好要不要微笑，最后只是从鼻子里哼了一声。“你关掉那个该死的摄影机。否则我就在这儿躺着，什么也不说。我们时间多得很。”

我爱你，老哥。这表示你什么也不用说。

维吉尔总算笑了笑，像是早已料到他会这样回答。那是一个绝不会呈现在其他镜头前的全然陌生的微笑，无比生动的柔情与信任，任何杂志与写真中都找不到这样一张脸，这是只会出现在此时此刻的维吉尔。视频的最后十几秒钟记录了这浪漫的静默，只能听到两道相互交织的、极轻微的呼吸，以及窗外隐约的车辆与人声，在这样的注视下都化作温柔的底噪，填充着缓缓流动的时间。但丁没有说话，谁都没有说话。

 

end

 

~~然后屏幕黑下去了，映出了单身狗的脸。~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> 和俊数次讨论的娱乐圈paro产物。真的能看出来吗……大概是偶像D/模特V的感觉。顺便提醒大家现实中性爱录像不要随便拍哦（x


End file.
